


The Last Of Us

by grimesthedead



Series: The Last Of Us [1]
Category: The Dolan Twins, The Walking Dead
Genre: Apocalypse, Ethan dolan - Freeform, F/M, Grayson dolan - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, the dolan twins - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimesthedead/pseuds/grimesthedead
Summary: Nobody ever is really ready for things like this.For the end of the world.Death had sent an epidemic to the four corners of the earth, leaving nothing but anguish and destruction in its wake. The only thing you could trust were your instincts, and even then in an apocalyptic world, things were never what they seem.If you dare to allow someone to hold your life in their hand, you better hope that they aren't the one to drive the stake into your back.





	1. Prologue

⏤♡⏤

PROLOGUE

When the world fell victim to the zombie apocalypse Ethan was all alone, left to fight off multiple of the undead by himself, as well as acquire skills that he would need to be able to survive.

Finding himself stranded in the middle of the destroyed city of Atlanta, with just a baseball bat covered nails to fight off the masses of the dead - he meets a group called the Saviors, who decide to take the young fighter into their group.

Pretty soon Ethan rises to the top of the group, leading them through the apocalypse and starting a community called The Sanctuary within the walls of an old factory, which becomes home to multiple survivors. 

Luciana Ellis finds herself in the midst of the apocalypse with her younger brother Henry, fighting for survival. Jumping from house to house and everything in-between for shelter, they find themselves fighting for their lives more often than not.

It was during one of these fights for their lives that they meet the Saviors who offer them a place to stay. 

The only thing you could trust in a world like this were your instincts, and even then in an apocalyptic world, things were never what they seem. If you dare allow another to hold your life in their hand, you better pray that they aren't the one driving the killing stake into your back.

⏤♡⏤

TIMELINE

First chapter posted: April 24, 2018

Final chapter posted:

⏤♡⏤

AUTHOR NOTE

The idea for this story originated after I finally decided to watch The Walking Dead. I also wanted to incorporate my love for the Dolan twins somewhere in the story so I guess Ethan will be taking the role of Negan (okay, I know my soft son wouldn't dream to hurt a fly, but hey, they're in the apocalypse kay) Anyway, each chapter has been edited to the best of my ability but if there are mistakes don't hesitate to let me know! Other than that, I hope you enjoy! xx


	2. A is for Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the first chapter of my Ethan Dolan zombie apocalypse AU. It's a long one aye.
> 
> It's not very good, but it's going to have some references to The Walking Dead, cause I've been inspired by the series.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed:)
> 
> \- Mia

Luciana 

◦

I crept through the break in the fence, heart skipping a beat at every slight noise I created. My brother, Henry, climbed in after me glancing at the area around us.

"You think it's clear?" He whispered, shuffling slightly closer to me.

"Can't see anything."

Sure, I couldn't see any zombies around, but it would be just my luck that we'd get swarmed by them moments away from sanctuary.

"The front of the house looks pretty clear, can't say inside is though," Henry stated, eyes darting around us.

The house, although it stood alone, looked exactly like a run-down version of any mill suburban prefab. But so long as the locks worked and there was something useful inside, it would serve as good as a palace.

"Should we go check?" I suggested, glancing up at my younger brother. Although I was older by a total of two years, I always looked up to Henry as an older brother. 

Henry is the type of guy that every girl likes. However, he is the complete opposite of me. His bright blue eyes match with his ash-blonde hair and the dimples in his cheeks bring out his award-winning smile. Henry looks exactly like our mother in every way possible, whereas I look a whole lot like our deadbeat father - I sadly inherited his dark black hair, brown eyes, and freckles that cover my naturally rosy cheeks. 

Polar opposites.

"Yeah, let's go. Stay behind me though."

Stealthily grabbing my knife at my hip, I crept behind him stepping on an angle so I wouldn't make too much noise stepping on the gravel beneath my feet. You learn a thing or two surviving outside for however long this damn apocalypse has been going. 

Walking up the creaky steps leading to the front door of the house, I gave one final look behind us before nodding at Henry who was waiting to knock at the door. Banging on the door twice, we waited to hear anything.

One, two, three.

Nothing.

Walking to the door, I gave it a gentle nudge before opening it fully and stepping aside so Henry could enter before me holding up our Beretta 92FS. We had one gun between the two of us, and obviously, he was in charge of it. 

Looking at me behind him, he whispered a simple "stay close" before continuing to scope out the place. It was pretty empty, besides the heavy furniture that nobody in their right mind would ever take with them during a freaking zombie apocalypse. 

"I'll clear the back of the house, you clear the front?" I suggested in a questioning tone.

Giving me one nod and a look as if to say be careful, he made his way into one of the rooms. I crept my way towards the back of the house, pulling open a door halfway, that led out to a deck and lots of the dead. Shit.

As quietly as I could, I slide backward back through the door. Unfortunately, sliding is not a silence approved method of transportation and I hit the door pushing it all the way opening, falling and causing a lot of noise. Quickly sitting up, I saw movement coming straight towards me.

Fuck.

Fight or flight, that's what we all ask each other. You meet a person - although it's rare to these days - and they'll ask you your name, where you're from and headed, and then whether you fight or flight. It's important to know what the person you're with is going to do when they see a zombie. Fight or flight?

Freeze has always been my answer. With a fully open door between us, I went completely still as I saw the figure step onto the deck. It was getting close towards me before my brain finally said, 'close it, close it, lucy what the hell are you doing? Close the damn door!'

Clambering to my feet, I grabbed onto the door and pushed with all my might - but the damn thing didn't budge.

Great.

Absolutely perfect.

The creature was almost in the house before I heard a gunshot ring.

"We've got to go now, Lucy! Now!"

Grabbing onto Henry's hand we both ran towards the front of the house as the rotting corpses made their way through the back door. As we opened the front door we were met by more of the undead coming towards us, obviously drawn in by the huge bang the gun made.

"Damnit! What do we do Hen?" I shrieked, the groaning of the dead getting louder the closer they got. 

"We run!"

"There's nowhere to run Henry!" 

"Fuck Luciana! It's the only option we've got, either that or we become a buffet for these dead fucks and that is not happening!" 

Not even giving me a chance to respond, Henry tightened his grip on my hand and yelled for me to have my knife ready, taking off in a sprint while I tripped over my own feet being dragged.

"Keep up with me Lucy!"

"I'm trying Goddamnit!"

Finally catching my feet just in time before a zombie could grab me. I looked around us in a panic for anything we could use or climb, my eyes catching a rust bucket R.V. to my right.

Stabbing a walker in the side of the head before it could lunge at me, I pulled Henry towards the R.V. 

"Over there!" 

Henry caught sight of what I was yelling about letting go of my hand and hitting a zombie with the butt of his gun. 

"Run! Luciana Run!"

Picking up my pace, I dodged multiple arms that were grabbing at me. Reaching the R.V. I tried to open the door - with no luck. What's with doors not working in this place?

"Climb the damn thing!" Henry shouted, a few feet behind me.

Nodding, I ran towards the wheel using one leg to hoist me up, grabbing onto the pole attached to the side of the van. Henry finally reached me, grabbing my waist and pushing me up, so I could lift myself all the way up before copying my actions - grabbing onto my hand for extra support. 

The dead started surrounding us, clawing up towards us, pushing from each direction making the R.V. wobble side to side. 

"Great. What are we supposed to do now?" I sighed, crouching down next to Henry who was trying to keep his balance.

"I've got absolutely no idea, but we've got to think of something quickly before this hunk of metal tips over!"

Peering over at our surroundings, I realised there was absolutely nothing around us besides the house and loads of the undead.

"We're screwed Hen! There's no way out of this! Shit, if I'd been more careful we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey! No, we're not going to think like that okay! You hear me?" He asked firmly, grabbing at the bottom of my chin, making me look at him, "I've got a couple of rounds left in this thing, I can shoot them as a distraction, and we can jump and make a run for it."

"That's not going to work when there's fresh meat a few feet away from them!" 

We waited in silence for a few moments, while the rocking got progressively worse as more zombies joined from each side of the R.V.

"Shit, um-okay here's whats going to go down - and absolutely no disagreeing Luce! I'm going to jump down there and fight off as many as I can, you take the back of the van as there's barely any over there and make a run towards the way we came."

"What? No! absolutely not! I'm not going anywhere without you Henry!"

"This isn't up for discussion Lucy, now just do it please!" Henry pleaded, standing to his feet getting ready to jump.

"Henry wait! There has to be something else we can do! There's too many of them Hen, you're not going to make it!

"Go, Luciana!" He shouted, moving to make his jump. But, before he could the sound of nearing trucks could be heard before they stopped a few meters away from us.

Great.

\------------------


End file.
